The Wizard of Oz: The Continuing Story Part 3
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: While Dorothy prepares for her wedding she is called back to Oz to aid on a mission to rescue Ozma's betrothed Prince Tippertaurius from the clutches of the evil Nome King.


It was a nice warm Summer morning in Kansas. The wind blew gently over the tall brown grass on the great prairie as a few birds stood perched chirping in a few lone trees nearby the old rustic farmhouse set in the center of the tranquil scenery. It was on the front porch of the farmhouse where Dorothy Gale stood looking out across the land and taking in every sight there was to see, every breath of the air there was to breathe in, and feeling all of the warmth there was to feel around it.

Dorothy was now a grown woman of twenty-years-old. She had grown up right here on this prairie and had many memories of it which she would cherish like precious gems. She still had her ever loving family consisting of her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry and her dog Toto who was curled up on the porch beside her and was also enjoying the early Summer heat. Now she was just about to be starting on a whole new family all of her own.

She was set to marry the man who was the love of her life in just three more days. She had known Terence for four years now, ever since her dear friend Olsa had introduced them to each other on that fateful day when he and his family had rode into town for the county fair. She had liked him the very moment she had met him as he was always so tender and gentle towards her. And he was also quite smart in that he always seemed to know just what was on her mind or what was troubling her and how to remedy it. And last, but not least, he also had a lot of courage which he had shown on a day two years ago when he had caught a wild boar that had got loose and was chasing after her. And so it was around that time that their intimate friendship had blossomed into true love.

Dorothy sighed deeply with a bright smile to her face. It really seemed like her life could not be any better than the way it now was. She then reached down and brought Toto up into her arms and cuddled him lovingly and he licked her face in turn. While Toto was not as young as he used to be his coat was still shiny and his eyes still held the happy puppy sparkle they had always had.

"All of our friends and neighbors are gathering into town for the wedding," she murmured to him. "It's all so beautiful... so magical even... my dream is coming true. Terence and I will soon move into our own house... and someday soon we will have our own children and we'll watch them grow... and," she added, "I'm sure they will adore having you around our house for as long as possible."

She sighed wistfully then. Time did seem to go by so fast now all of a sudden. And she realized she would soon be leaving much of her old life, her childhood, behind her as she set forth into a whole new one. And she then realized also that each ending was always a brand new beginning.

She then turned around and went into the house. She entered into the living room where she found Aunt Em was sitting in her old rocking chair and slowly knitting something together, which she seemed to be doing a lot of these days. The elder woman looked up and a sweet smile spread along her aged and careworn face.

"Hello, Dorothy," she said.

"What are you knitting now, Aunt Em?" Dorothy asked curiously as she took a seat beside her.

"Not now, child. It's a surprise present for your wedding day," Aunt Em replied.

Dorothy chuckled lightly and said, "Child? Aunt Em, I am getting married in three days!"

"I know, dear," said Aunt Em. "Lord, I know. I know how much growing you have done since you met Terence. You have grown into such a fine young woman now... and yet in my heart you will always still be the same sweet and perky little girl who grew up on this very farm."

"I know, Aunt Em," Dorothy said softly. "And, believe me, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Aunt Em smiled a slightly trembling smile now and looked down at her knitting again as she muttered, "And I just hope that the fates will be kind enough to let me and your Uncle Henry see a bit of the young ones you will bring into this world."

"Oh, Aunt Em, please don't talk like that," Dorothy said tenderly. "Of course you will get to see the children Terence and I will have. In fact, we've decided we will name our first Emily if it is a girl, and Henry if it is a boy."

Tears were now shining in Aunt Em's pale eyes. "Please, Dorothy, you don't have to, you know."

"I know," Dorothy said, "but I want to."

It was just then that the doorbell rang and Dorothy rose to it, already knowing who it was. She opened the door to see her best friend Olsa, who was also her Maid of Honor. Olsa was now keeping Dorothy company and well kept along with Aunt Em while Terence was with Uncle Henry along with their farmhands Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke.

Olsa smiled a beaming smile at her closest friend and neighbor. "Well, bride-to-be, are you ready to go get your wedding dress now?"

"As ready as I can be," replied Dorothy also with a beaming smile.

And so then the two girls went off into town where they picked up the wedding dress they had picked out earlier in the week along with a few accessories for it. And then they got back to the farmhouse where Dorothy went into her bedroom and tried it on.

She then stood in front of her mirror with Aunt Em and Olsa at either side of her. Both were just gaping wide-eyed at the breathtaking beauty that was now Dorothy.

Dorothy grinned at her reflection and her two staring loved ones. "Well, can one of you say something about it?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh my word!" gasped Aunt Em. "Dorothy... you look like a Heaven sent!"

Olsa nodded her agreement and added, "And once we have done up your hair properly you will be even more so. I can hardly wait until Terence can see you now! Can you?"

Dorothy blushed slightly and replied, "Oh, I do so wish I could see him now!"

Just then they heard the doorbell ring again, no doubt it was by some of the guests who were bringing more presents for the wedding. So Aunt Em and Olsa went quickly to answer the door, leaving Dorothy alone in her room.

Dorothy stood in front of her mirror for one more moment and relished in the feel of being in her wedding dress. She then turned away from the mirror and then she suddenly froze as she heard a strange and yet at the same time mysteriously familiar voice calling to her.

" _Dorothy... please come back..."_

She glanced around her room, but could find no source for the voice anywhere in it. She actually wasn't even sure if the voice had been coming from inside the room, or inside her head.

And then she heard it again.

" _Dorothy... please come back... you must return..."_

And now the voice seemed slightly more clear now, and in her mind all the more familiar now as well. But she still couldn't quite put her finger on it.

And then it came calling to her again.

" _Dorothy... please come back... you must return... to Oz!"_

Dorothy now gasped as all of a sudden she knew exactly who's voice it was that was calling to her and who's it was from as well. It was Glinda's voice from the Land of Oz, which was in a way a second home to her now.

Dorothy wasted not a moment longer now. She quickly took off the wedding dress and changed into a plain gingham dress. She then went swiftly to her closet which she opened and took from beneath it an old trunk that was securely locked. She then took the key to it, which was in the bottom drawer beside her bed, and unlocked the trunk. There inside of it she found her Ruby Slippers. She then hastened to put them on, and then click the heels together three times while whispering,

"There's no place like Oz!"

Then the room surrounding her became a blur of motion and colors and when everything was settled again she found herself standing in a completely different place. She was now in the throne room of the Emerald City. Before her she saw all of her old friends gathered in it. Glinda the Good and the Wizard of Oz stood on either side of the throne which Queen Ozma was seated in, and the Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, and Mr. Wogglebug formed a half circle around them.

Ozma was looking very anxious for a moment, and then she looked up and smiled in relief at seeing Dorothy.

"Thank Goodness you have come back to us, Dorothy," she said.

"But what did you call me back for so suddenly?" Dorothy inquired turning her gaze toward Glinda.

Glinda now looked as solemn as Dorothy had ever seen her as. "Because you are needed here most urgently now, my dear. In fact, all of you here are which is why I called to you all to be here," she gestured toward all who were gathered.

Dorothy glanced at everyone around her who all held very solemn and apprehensive looks, especially Ozma.

Dorothy gasped. "What has happened?"

"You see," Mr. Wogglebug began, "Ozma was preparing to be married on this very day to Prince Tippertaurius of the Kingdom of Ev, and there is no finer match than the two of them I might add. And then all of a sudden he vanished. We soon received a message that he had been taken away to the Nome Kingdom by order of the Nome King."

"Who is the Nome King?" inquired Dorothy.

"He is a long time enemy of Oz," explained Mr. Wogglebug, "which was why he had been banished from here many centuries ago, and now it seems he is acting on revenge. He stole Ozma's true love, as the message from his minions had said, as a way to take over Oz. He says he will give back Prince Tippertaurius unharmed only if Ozma agrees to turn Oz over to him."

"And of course I cannot let Oz fall prey to such an evil nemesis as him," Ozma continued. "And I also cannot bear the thought of my beloved prince in his clutches either."

"So," continued Mr. Wogglebug, "all of us were brought here on call for a mission to rescue the prince. Together we must use our education, and..."

"Brains," added the Scarecrow.

"Hearts," added the Tin Man.

"Courage," added the Lion.

"And," Glinda finished, "all the power in each of us, including you, my dear Dorothy."

"Do you mean, my Ruby Slippers?" asked Dorothy.

"More than that," Glinda said. "You have so much more power within you than the that is in the Ruby Slippers themselves alone. After all, you are in a position now to understand all that is at stake here, are you not?"

Dorothy at once realized exactly what Glinda meant.

"And so," Glinda continued, "Now you all must reach the Nome Kingdom, which lies at the edge of the edge of Oz, and rescue Prince Tippertaurius, and along the way you may find the means to do so if you follow the path correctly. And with these with you you must take." She then produced with her wand a rolled up map, a palm sized compass, and a small hand mirror with pink glass in it.

"Thank you, good sorceress," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Now we must begin at once on our mission."


End file.
